Jamie
Jamie (aka Jamie the mailman, the evil mailman, the moron mailman, jackass Jerkoff Jamie or Moron mailman jackass Jerkoff Jamie) is a recurring antagonist in Sillysuperpop and an enemy of Grim and Duhop. Jamie originally harassed Grim, however he started harassing Duhop as well, causing them both to hate him equally. History and Current Role According to Grim, Jamie was Grim's mailman some years prior to GTS, and he apparently would always 'mess with his mail' unprovoked. Grim's feud with Jamie started on February 20, 2015. Awaiting a rare Toysrus exclusive Corporate Kane BAF figure set in the mail, Grim, upon recognizing Jamie as the mail carrier, found out that one of the figures in the set, Daniel Bryan, had been stolen, and immediately assumed it was Jamie's doing, marking his past behavior as proof. Enraged, Grim rushed after the mailman and attacked him in front of a neighbor's house in the snow. Later that day, Grim posted a video on his second channel calling out Jamie and warning him not to tamper with his mail again, threatening him with a severe beating. After this, Jamie began making personal attacks at Grim. A week after their first skirmish, Grim noticed his packages were missing, and accused Heel Wife of taking them. After reviewing security camera footage, Grim found that Jamie had thrown them on the roof of his house in the morning, not long after beating them and, as Grim soon found out, stealing two figures inside one package and breaking a bunch of loose figures in another. In addition, on February 28, a video was uploaded to a mysterious Youtube channel in which Jamie threatened to destroy Grim. The video (and entire channel) was later deleted entirely. Grim (with the help of Duhop) got revenge on Jamie on March 8 for this, as they attacked and knocked him out after witnessing him tamper with more packages while they hid behind Grim's fence. On March 13, Jamie appeared at Grim's house again claiming to sue for peace, offering Grim a package. Reluctantly, Grim opened the package to find an exploding firecracker inside as he was taken to the ground and viciously beaten by Jamie. The mailman walked off victorious after curb stomping Grim's head through a Styrofoam cooler, with Grim and Duhop vowing revenge yet again. On a date unknown between March 13 and 27, Grim attempted to get back at Jamie by breaking into his house and destroying his TVs. Later, Grim ran into Jamie (who revealed that Grim broke into the wrong house, as Jamie's was perfectly fine all day) and the two had a roadside standoff when Jamie pulled a pocket knife on Grim, who was threatening Jamie with a baseball bat. Grim challenged Jamie to a submission match to settle the rivalry, which Jamie eagerly accepted. This video was taken down a couple years later and is not available on YouTube anymore. On March 27, Grim faced Jamie in the submission match, in which Jamie was tossed off the roof of Grim's house into a sheetrock table with the words 'MAILMAN DIES HERE' ironically carved into it. After Grim and Duhop feared Jamie was killed, he soon came back and attacked Grim from behind, almost making him submit. However, as soon as Grim began to get the lead back, Jamie attempted to escape the match, getting caught by Duhop. After Grim dove off his van and onto Jamie, who was laid on a table, Jamie finally tapped, supposedly ending the rivalry fair and square. On May 1, Grim got a call from Duhop asking him to get to his (Duhop's) house immediately, claiming it to be an emergency. Grim arrived at Duhop's to find that Jamie was now Duhop's mailman, and that he stole Duhop's new Shawn Michaels Elite Figure and wrote him a threatening message, telling him that he would come and kick Duhop's ass when he got out of work. Grim and Duhop staked out in anticipation for Jamie's arrival, and Grim surprise attacked him when he appeared on Duhop's lawn. Jamie ran away after realizing that he would have to fight two people and not just Duhop like he planned. On May 8, Grim challenged Jamie to a ladder match after realizing that in all the fury between himself and Jamie, Grim never got the stolen Daniel Bryan figure back that started the entire feud. Jamie arrived at Grim's house with the figure, revealing he had been fired from his job as a mailman. Blaming his firing on Grim, Jamie tossed the figure on the roof with the only way of getting it being with a ladder. After Grim was losing, An (at the time) random stranger rushed in and beat Jamie to help Grim get the figure. Jamie, enraged, instead stole Grim's Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship belt and ran off with it. On May 29, Jamie challenged Grim to fight for the belt at a beach, which Grim quickly accepted. However, Jamie had no intention of actually fighting, and when Grim and Duhop arrived, he threw the belt into the water and walked away as Grim helplessly tried to recover his belt. Later, Jamie revealed he was working with MJ Appleballs, whom stole Grim's car at the time as Jamie watched. On June 26, Stan and Appleballs (after the latter was revealed to be Curt Hawkins) invaded Grim's house and held his family hostage, ordering Grim to delete his channel to free them. Grim arrived at his house and immediately attacked Stan and Appleballs, and later unmasked the new Appleballs to find out it was Jamie, who was made into the new Appleballs under Stan's influence. The next month on July 3, Jamie (as Appleballs) was revealed to have kidnapped DGDX Animation and was holding him hostage near Grim's house. Grim, PITA Kid and Duhop went to the location and wrestled Jamie to free DGDX. After getting table dived by Duhop, Jamie was unable to escape as the police arrived and Grim, Duhop, PITA and DG rushed out of there. Jamie was later found to have been arrested for kidnapping. On July 31, Jamie returned again, this time he was caught hiding in Grim's shed. This time he was seen wearing an orange prison jumpsuit, indicating he escaped from prison somehow. After a brief fight between him, Grim, PITA and Jerry Travone, which ended with him being triple powerbombed through a table. On September 25, Jamie helped the Ninja Twins and Mypalalex save Grim and Duhop from being burned alive by Mort and TubbyBulldozer. Despite this, Grim beat up Jamie anyway after getting free from the duct tape Mort used to tie him up. On March 16, 2016, Jamie returned again, this time he appeared trying to deliver mail while Grim and Duhop were filming a 'Stone Cold Day' special. Despite Jamie not making any moves on Grim, instead trying to sue for peace, Grim attacked Jamie nonetheless and left him beaten on the side of the road. On April 29, 2016, Jamie staged an attack on Grim and Duhop to get revenge for what they did to him on Stone Cold Day. He walked behind Grim's van as he was backing out and pretended to get hit. Grim and Duhop, completely unphased, attempted to dispose of his body at the woods across the street, however Jamie came back to life and fought Grim and Duhop. He dove off Grim's van onto Duhop, whom he laid on a table, GTS style, but was consequently put through a table himself by Grim and left in the backyard. After almost a year, Jamie made a brief appearance on January 2017 at the Regal Rumble. 1 month after Grimamania, he returned as a manager for Tony Emerald, but at the end of the episode he quit, this time possibly for good. Due to being a recurring villain, Jamie will most likely return in another episode of Grim's Toy Show. Appearance Jamie's head is bald and and he has a brown beard and moustache. He is almost always seen wearing sunglasses, and his eyes are rarely seen. Jamie wears a light blue mail carrier shirt with gray pants and a dark blue hat with a fake mail logo on it. Off hours, he is often seen in Marvel or DC themed shirts, mainly 'Deadpool' and 'Harley Quinn' character shirts, jeans and sometimes a beanie. He is seen with his signature sunglasses even off hours. Jamie is rather thin and he seems to be about the same height as Grim and Duhop. Jamie looks to be around his late 30s to 40s. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Skull Crushing Finale (Parodied from the Miz) * Signature Moves ** Low Blow ** Asian Mist (used as Ultimate Jerkoff) parodied from various Japanese wrestlers * Nicknames ** "The (Evil/Moron) Mailman" ** "Jerkoff Jamie" ** "MJ Appleballs" Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Assholes Category:Masked Characters Category:Boring